


有你相依

by RickyLover



Category: teen titans（comics）, titans（comics）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: 沃利回归设定，别考究。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 沃利回归设定，别考究。

沃利从噩梦中惊醒。他睁开眼后，捂住剧烈跳动的胸口，深吸两口气以平复心头沉闷的压抑感。

 

他做了一个梦。

 

他梦到一只被猎人射中的鸟儿，从天空中直直坠落。闪电侠是世界上最快的人，但他还不够快，他没能在鸟儿落地前拯救它，鸟儿落地的时候发出厚重的闷响，一条脆弱的生命从他眼皮底下消失。

 

梦中尖锐的刺痛感阵阵袭来，沃利不得不狠狠摇晃脑袋，让梦中不悦的画面尽可能从脑海中消失。

 

自从他结束因为神速力而颠沛流离的生活，重新拥有这个世界的存在权，就从没停止过做各种各样光怪陆离的梦。有时候他怎么都想不起梦中的情景，只记得自己在梦境中真实的感觉；而有时候梦中的画面清晰而鲜艳，让他模糊了现实与梦境的界限。

 

但他从没和任何人说。他相信事情总会一点一点变好。

 

只是梦而已。他想。新的一天开始了。

 

一低头便瞧见枕畔的闪电侠公仔——不过自然是巴里叔叔的款式。那是之前迪克特意送给他的圣诞节礼物，而沃利送了迪克一条带有超人标志的围巾作为交换。沃利抱起闪电侠公仔，那上面还留有被窝暖洋洋的温度。沃利给了这个胖嘟嘟的公仔一个浅浅的吻，它让沃利回想起自己心怀梦想的童年，也让他想起自己最好的朋友。

 

他给自己一个大大的微笑，然后缓缓起身，懒懒散散地洗漱，在渐渐感受了充沛的精力之后，伸个懒腰，习惯性地使用超能力飞快地移动到窗前，透过窗户探看外面的景色。这是他们在纽约的泰坦塔，虽说是刚建成不久的新基地，但是沃利感觉自己仿佛已经在这里生活了一辈子。空气中透着草木的气息，清新怡人，和从前并无区别。

 

一群候鸟挥动着翅膀，打破这副静谧的画面。沃利想起来现在正是温暖的春天。

 

迪克的房间就在他对面，而那里面已经两天没有住人了。迪克还没从那些琐碎的任务中脱身。

 

除开在泰坦的时间之外，每个成员都有自己的个人时间，大家并不总是整整齐齐地出现在泰坦的队伍中，这是大家习以为常的事情。但是迪克，他的个人时间总是留给哥谭，或者留给一切反抗邪恶的战斗。

 

迪克是天生的领导者，沃利从不质疑这一点，但是他并不喜欢这样的时刻。沃利清楚迪克之所以做出这样的选择，是因为他总是习惯性地把能力极限之内的所有事情往自己身上扛，从小到大都是。沃利再熟悉不过。熟悉，却从来不适应。因为他知道那代表着迪克压力很大。

 

沃利无奈地瘪嘴，然后从容地用他略显生疏的手艺给自己做了早餐——不算现成的面包片的话，其实他只是给自己热了两大杯牛奶。

 

意外在此时发生——

 

莉莉丝惊叫着从房间里冲出来，沃利被她突如其来的叫喊声吓得抖掉了手里的一片面包。

 

“噢，我的——”

 

而他在看清莉莉丝的瞬间终止了抱怨。莉莉丝漂亮的火红色头发被汗水紧贴在脸颊两侧，整张面孔没有任何血色。她呼吸粗重，看上去的确害怕极了。

 

“怎么了，莉莉丝。”沃利关切地问。他走上前去扶住惊恐不安的女孩，尽可能让她安定下来。

 

“沃利，是迪克......”

 

沃利心头的弦顿时紧绷起来。作为团队中唯一的心灵感应者，莉莉丝具有预知未来的能力，这也是她为什么被称为“征兆”的原因。她同样饱受梦境困扰，但与沃利不同的是，沃利的梦通常只是梦而已，而莉莉丝在梦境中看到的往往会成为现实。

 

“迪克有危险，我看见.....我看见他在坠落。”

 

\-------

 

迪克很清楚自己在坠落。

 

坠落得太快了。

 

他在意识到自己坠落的那一刻惊恐万分，但他的理智让他依然能够在第一时间冷静下来查看周围的情况。他的绳索在打斗中脱落，现在的他没有任何防护措施，没有任何可以依靠的阻挡物，也没有任何同伴能对自己伸以援手。

 

耳旁尖利的风声呼啸而过，整个世界落入失重的轰鸣。逆向的风越来越猛烈地拍击在身上，每一寸皮肤都在疼痛。

 

他曾是飞翔的格雷森家族中年纪最小的飞人，他是习惯于在哥谭的水泥丛林中自由穿梭的罗宾，他是享受在夜间自由追逐的蓝鸟。他享受在空中的每一分每一秒，但他从没如此清晰地体会过坠落与飞翔的差距。

 

他预想到了自己的结局。

 

生命就是这般不可预测。迪克知道自己选择这条道路会有什么样的后果，但他习惯于看向美好的一面，从不去预想最坏的那一个，只要它不发生。

 

而此时此刻，迪克需要直面那个他从来不愿意去想的结局。

 

他会死，以他熟悉而又陌生的一种方式。

 

一张张微笑的脸孔闪过脑海，生命中那些重要的人都在向他微笑着，仿佛是参加一个快乐而庄严的告别。而在那之后，没有多余的时间和剩余的情感去怀念逝去的往事，反倒是一种说不清道不明的坚定充实着他的思维。他还有遗憾，却不悔恨。

 

于是他忽然变得从容。

 

他一度迷恋从三万尺甚至更高的高空中向下自由坠落的快感，但与现在不同，那些高空跳伞都是他主动落下，且装备齐全。他所追求的只是那一份喜悦感与成就感，因为在这过程中他能够抛开烦恼，享受真我。

 

就将这一次当做是最后一次在空中的享受吧。

 

迪克闭上双眼。他猜想自己在微笑，因为他感受不到任何的悲伤。

 

就在快要踏入地狱之门的那一瞬间，有一股强大的气流突然出现，将迪克的身体猛地向上托起。

 

一道闪着银色光线的模糊红影出现在迪克下方的地面上。沃利飞速地绕着原地旋转奔跑，以营造出足够的上升气流，与迪克的下降的冲击力相抵抗。然后沃利熟练地控制自己的速度，在迪克平稳下来之后放慢步伐，让气流渐渐减弱直至无法阻止物体的下落。

 

于是迪克顺理成章地落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

 

他睁开眼睛，那个人依旧是红发绿眼，仿佛初见时的模样。

 

\---

 

“所以你没有想到那个歹徒会在被警察制服后依然阴你一招。”沃利谨慎地处理着迪克左肩的伤口——至于那些看上去骇人的瘀伤，迪克表示自己已经习以为常，并且很快就会好起来。

 

“他启动了一个早已精心准备好的机关，我根本来不及闪躲。更糟糕的是，之前的打斗过于激烈，我身上有用的工具要么已经用罄，要么就在扭打的时候脱落。”迪克停顿了一下，他叹了一口气，心底泛起寒意，“当一个人失去善心的时候，只在乎毁坏的多少，那是他们一切满足感的来源。他连自己的命都不在乎，也就更不在乎我这条命。”

 

沃利停下手头的动作，小心翼翼地避开所有痛处，用最轻的力度拥抱了迪克。他把双手环在迪克的后颈，将自己的侧脸贴上了迪克略显冰冷的左脸。

 

“可我在乎。”他的吐息热烈而真挚，似安慰，似宣誓。“世上有十恶不赦的坏人，也有心怀赤诚的好人。正因如此，我们所一直追求的正义才有意义。每一个爱你的人都在乎你的命。我们没法想象失去你会怎样。”

 

“沃利......”

 

“你没事就好，多谢了莉莉丝，也亏我赶到得及时，哦老天，你要是死在我面前，我一定会痛哭着抱着你的尸体满世界乱窜的。”

 

“哈哈，那场面一定蛮有趣。”迪克打趣地说。

 

“你还有心思开玩笑。”沃利假装生气地拿起枕头砸向迪克的脑袋。

 

而迪克顺势倒在床上。“我要向唐娜控诉，你欺负伤员！”

 

“成熟点吧，格雷森先生。”

 

“说得好像韦斯特先生是个沉稳的人一样。”迪克脸上不可抑制地展开灿烂的笑容。他弯起的眼角让沃利感到幸福。

 

世上有不少事情都能让沃利感到幸福，而这其中，自己最好的朋友的快乐，是极其重要的一件。

 

沃利注视着迪克乖乖躺好，然后又在迪克的注视下走向房门。

 

“沃利，”

 

“嗯？”他停下脚步。“还有事吗？”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

沃利回以微笑。“我去给你买点好吃的。”

 

\---

 

时间过得很快，而有些事情却仿佛就在昨天。

 

沃利时常后怕，如果那一天自己晚到一秒，自己就会永远失去迪克了。而那是沃利绝对无法承受的结果。这种害怕投射到梦中，沃利时常在夜里梦见一些令人心碎的画面，在醒来后心头萦绕的闷痛久久不散。沃利不喜欢这样患得患失的自己。

 

迪克也不喜欢这样明明有心事却总是强装没事的沃利。

 

于是在这个夜晚，他敲响了沃利的房门，几乎在刚触碰到门还没来得及收手的时候，门已经开了。

 

沃利站在门后。因为沃利使用超能力跑过来开门，几张被疾风卷起的纸张缓缓飘下，还未及落地。 

 

迪克站在门口，手里抱着一个枕头。

 

“哇哦，迪克，你这是什么意思？”沃利有些摸不着头脑。

 

迪克自顾自地走进去，“陪你睡觉。”他把枕头往床上一扔，然后径直躺了上去。

 

沃利跟着他的脚步走上前去，呆愣在床边。

 

“不欢迎我吗？”迪克扬起一条眉毛。

 

“不......不是的，只是，你为什么忽然......”沃利大概猜到迪克的意图了——迪克看出自己的睡眠问题了，但沃利还不敢确认。

 

“我们以前不也经常一起睡觉吗，和好朋友一起睡觉没什么难为情的。”

 

“是啊，春天气温回暖，但是夜里还是冷得像冬天一样的。”说着沃利很自然地掀开被子，躺在了迪克身边。一些过往的记忆就在这时候涌来。

 

曾经有一段时间，还是闪电小子的沃利也像现在这样，被痛苦的梦境所纠缠。他在选择继续当超级英雄还是选择过普通人生活之间犹豫不决。来自团队、父母和自身的压力让他生命的每分每秒都变得艰难。

 

那时候，迪克也像现在这样，主动提出和沃利一起睡觉。迪克很擅长讲有趣的睡前小故事，而沃利只能想出蹩脚的冷笑话。他们会谈起自己的过去和当下，展望各自的未来。偶尔还会聊起关于导师和女孩子们的八卦。他们喜欢互相给对方唱歌听，但迪克的演唱听起来总是略胜一筹，因为沃利总是踩不准节奏——他习惯性地越唱越快。那段时间，他们总是微笑着入睡，他们的身体轻轻抱在一起，从不觉得冷。而沃利也渐渐不被那些梦境所困扰。

 

“你都有梦到些什么？愿意说来听听吗？”

 

迪克突然开口，倒是把沃利吓一跳。“哈，果然瞒不过你。”

 

“别忘了我可是个出色的侦探。”

 

可别忘了我有多了解你，沃利。

 

“都是一些奇怪的梦。梦到什么并不重要，但我不喜欢梦里的那种感觉，让我很不踏实。”

 

迪克把手伸进被子底下，握住了沃利的手。“沃利，你就在这儿，我们都记得你，你不会再消失了。”

 

“可我害怕鸟儿会坠地，我害怕你会消失。”

 

迪克最初没有料想到这个回答，但他立即明白了沃利所指的意思。于是他开口道：“沃利，我也在这儿，安然无恙。如果我真的不在了，也绝不是你的错，你不能总想着救所有人。”迪克停顿了一下，沃利回过头来望着他，四目相对。

 

“再说了，你就当我是又体验了一回高空跳伞，别忘了，我可享受这项运动啦。”

 

“可这次你没有降落伞。”

 

“可这次有你。”

 

沃利怔住了，迪克看见他眼中闪烁的光。

 

他接着说道：“我认识的那个沃利·韦斯特，会伤心，会害怕，会迷茫，但他总能在经历所有的苦难之后，保持一颗快乐的心。我之所以和他有那么多共鸣，是因为我们都是不拘泥于过去的人，我们都习惯于向前看。所以，我认识的那个沃利现在去哪儿了？”

 

“他在这儿，”沃利笑着说，“你会看到你熟悉的那个他的，我发誓。”

 

沃利紧紧地拥抱了迪克，在这张不算宽的床上，在这个不算暖也不算冷的夜晚，身边还有一只可爱的闪电侠公仔。

 

\---

 

之后的每个夜晚，迪克都陪伴在沃利身边，与他一同入睡。

 

一切都在往好的方向发展，噩梦不再困扰沃利。泰坦的成员们也在齐心协力的合作中渐渐找回默契。迪克的每一个笑容，每一句话语，每一个动作，都让沃利感到真实。

 

在那之后迪克带着沃利真真切切地体验了一把高空跳伞的感觉，沃利觉得相当刺激，只是还谈不上喜欢。但他明白一个人在实践自己最喜欢的事情的时候会是怎样的感受。他知道迪克很开心。

 

迪克喜欢自由坠落的感觉，正如沃利享受自由奔跑的感觉。

 

在有些方面，他们是非常不同的两个人，却最大程度地熟悉并分享着对方的一切。他们彼此都很庆幸，有对方出现在自己的生命中。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
